Life after Lennie
by Gracie gumdrops
Summary: This is my first fanfiction story, and I would really appreciate it if you would review, and all criticsms will be taken on board. "Life after Lennie" is a short story based on my interpretations of what would happen after Lennie's death. Thanks, Enjoy!


"Of Mice and men- Life after Lennie"

The sun rose slowly over the hills, stretching golden fingers into a sky that was within moments almost purple. Salinas was beautiful. The wind softly blew the lush long grass swaying gently in the barley-clad fields.

The bunk house was silent except for the occasional creak of the weathered roof as the rain fell mercilessly. George and Slim were seated around the small wooden table which all the ranch-hands shared. A deck of cards was sprawled over it untidily, the ranch hands only luxury.

"You know it was a real good thing you did for Lennie", Slim said carefully glancing at George who was seated opposite.

When he received no answer he turned hastily to Candy, who was stooped over the fire, his thin body and handless arm looking a little more pathetic than usual.

"What's up with you Candy, Havin' a bad day?" Slim spoke gently, undertones of thought cascading his deep voice.

"Awww nothing Slim, It's just..." Candy dared a quick glance into Slim's god-like eyes "oh nothing."

"Well ok Candy, but you can always count on me if somethings wrong ya know." Slim said knowingly.

Finally the other man in the room stirred, as he raised his eyebrows and looked up at slim "Well, I ain't doing it outta meanness, nobody coulda been that mean. Lennie was too strong for his own good."

"You hadda George, I swear you hadda, the guys at the ranch woulda shot him if he were to come back, s'pecially Curley, Christ knows what he woulda done." Slim replied sombrely looking down at his own callous hands.

"I know Slim, I hated Curley, ta hell with him. The wife was always causin' trouble." George started angrily, his hands balled into fists. "I'm looking for Curly", he said mockingly, imitating her brittle tone.

Slim smiled to himself, "Curley needed to keep that one on a leech." Scattering the playing cards roughly, he shifted his body weight on the uncomfortable wooden block the ranch hands were forced to sit on. Even though Slim was the best Skinner on the ranch, he chose to make do with the furniture the less experienced hands used; as he thought to himself, he was no different from the rest of them.

"Lennie was a great guy, one of the best," Slim said,

"Yeah he was weren't he", George spoke proudly, accentuating his role as a father figure to Lennie before looking down at the stained table with a heavy sigh.

Unexpectedly, the bunk house door was thrust open and a dark shadow appeared in the doorway. Curley stepped in dripping, his sinister face twisted into an ugly scowl, as he cast glowered across the room at George.

Slim shattered the protruding silence. "What's with you Curley?"

Curley paraded the room, his hands scrunched into tight fists held closely in front of his chest. "Why I shoulda got him, dumb bastard." He jeered.

George looked up sharply "Whaddya talking like that for, nobody talks bad about Lennie when I'm here."

"He dead for Christ sake, stop taking like he was alive, always were trouble."..."Why'd you kill him anyways?" Curley asked curiously, some of his anger slowly evaporating.

"It was for his own good" George replied tiredly having told the ranch hands time and time again.

"You shoulda let me do it", Curley snarled his anger quick to return, "that god- dam son of a bitch killed my wife."

George jumped up and as fast as lightning struck Curley in the stomach with a single hard-hit blow. Curley staggered backward, "You bastard" he bawled, as he tripped over a steel bucket at the door and fell with an impressive crash.

George exploded with menacing laughter which echoed around the room. Curley jumped to retaliate, but Slim stepped in "Hold up you two, take it easy." As he gripped Curley in a vice. Curley struggled against Slim's mighty arms but failed miserable to get to George as he silently cursed his lack of stature. Finally he gave up and barged through the bunk house door into the darkness.

"Blimey, whats eatin' him? Slim said crossly.

**The following day**

"George" Candy whispered, as he dressed himself in dirty blue jeans, and a chequered shirt, barely managing without his right hand, which he had lost previously in a machine accident.

"What" George snapped, as he rearranged his tonic, ointment and flee powder on the shelf which overhung his bunk.

"Well, since Lennie's gone now..." Candy looked down at his feet, "I was figurin that me an' you could go an' get that little place, an' live off the fatta lan' with em' rabbits. You know the ones Lennie wanted, all em' coloured ones?" Candy looked hopefully at George, his pale blue eyes sad and lonely. Candy longed for comfort, and a place to retire one day when he was no longer fit for swamping.

"No Candy I tol' you before." George stared irritably.

"But George, I was Jus' thinkin'..."

"I said no Candy", George frowned, "leave it."

The leaves on the trees rustled gently and the bags of barley sat, sagging slightly, ready to be bucked. The ranch hands worked steadily all afternoon, sweat dripping from their brow, as the sun blazed down as if to punish them.

"George Milton" The boss shouted gruffly across the fertile earth which had brought him so much fortune "I wanna word."

George trudged slowly, his shirt sodden with perspiration, as he made his way toward the boss.

"I ain't got no room for trouble makers on my ranch, an' I heard some stories about you an' Curley havin' a scrappin' over in the old bunk house last night." Curley, being the boss's son, could get away with more than most, as well as having the opportunity to can any ranch hands which made their dislike greater for the stocky little man with the tightly curled hair.

"Well he had it coming to him", George answered truthfully, "he was talkin' dirty bout Lennie."

"Well that don't mean you had to go punchin' the poor guy, so..." the boss looked earnestly at George, I decided to fire ya. I don' need no slackers on my ranch. I want you gone by tonight, ya hear me?"

"Yeah" George whispered miserably, he knew the score.

--

George wandered past his fellow men, slaving in the fields for so little pay. He pressed his lips tightly together as he gathered his belongings into the little bindle he had come to know and love so well, for it was his only true possession. George walked solemnly past the busy ranch, his mind filled with thoughts of Lennie, as his heart ached for his dead companion.

Slim called after him, running hurriedly and breathing hard. George turned in concern; Slim was his only true friend on the ranch now. "Candy collapsed in the barn just now. Carlson took him in the wagon to see the doctor."

"Is he alright?" George asked worriedly, he knew Candy was old, and little did he show it, but he cared deeply for him.

"Yeah I guess, but George, where ya goin' with alla your stuff?" Slim enquired walking with his friend as they headed past the acres of land bearing fruit.

"Why, I'm fired." "Curley got me canned...funny thing." George stopped to face Slim now, his head bent shamefully and his heart torn at the thought of leaving the ranch which had become his home, where memories of Lennie now lay buried beneath the soil.

"But you can't leave George" Slim said disapprovingly "Candy needs you here" "we need you here" as he reached out and placed a caring arm on George's shoulder.

"Look Slim I'm just the same as all em' other guys. I'll take my pay and then move on to someplace else. Nobody gives a hoot in hell about me."George looked meaningfully at Slim, he understood.

"Are you sure I ain't gonna change your mind...I could have a word with the boss an' see if..." "Naw" George interrupted, "The jobs done, I'm gonna scram before the boss shoots me."

George fought back tears as Slim embraced him with a hug, "Take care buddy"

I will, now get offa me" George spoke playfully, as he turned and walked abruptly along the pebbly pathway leading towards the shadowy trees. He never glanced back. George questioned himself, as he became engulfed in the horizon, the warmth of the sun shining on his wheat coloured hair, he was free from Lennie, free from hassle and yet a slave to solitude. George was sad; his only companion was the dreams he had that night as he lay beneath the brush; he had been abandoned and the future that lay ahead of him could not be determined. He prayed dearly for Lennie that night and if felt like it would never end.

Slim stood there, rooted to the spot; a long time after George was no longer in view. His new friend had gone, but the memories lived on as he produced a long weary sigh and made his way back to his fellow men. "There goes another one" he whispered sadly to himself.


End file.
